wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Świat w letargu/4
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ IV. Pamiętnik umierającego. Jak dziwnie wyglądają te słowa nabazgrane na początku czystej stronicy mego notatnika! Ale jeszcze dziwniejsze, że napisałem je ja, Edward Malone, ja, który zaledwie dwanaście godzin temu opuściłem moje mieszkanie w Streatham, ani chwili nie przeczuwając tych zdarzeń, jakie dzień przyniesie! Wracam myślą do ubiegłych wypadków: moja rozmowa z Mc Ardlem, pierwszy alarm w postaci listu Challengera w Times’ie, nasze śmieszne zachowanie w podróży, mile spędzone śniadanie, katastrofa wszechświatowa, aż wreszcie łańcuch ten kończy się chwilą obecną; — oto pozostaliśmy sami na wymarłej planecie, a koniec nasz jest tak nieunikniony, że słowa te, skreślone przezemnie siłą zawodowego przyzwyczajenia, słowa, których nikt nigdy czytać nie będzie, uważam za spowiedź człowieka, stojącego tak blisko (tych zaświatów, w jakie wkroczyli wszyscy mu podobni, że już niemal umarłego. I czuję jak mądrem było zdanie Challengera, iż prawdziwa tragedja polegałaby na przeżyciu wszystkiego co piękne, wzniosłe i szlachetne. Ale niebezpieczeństwo to nam nie zagraża; tlen w drugim cylindrze już jest na wyczerpaniu. Czas, jaki nam pozostaje do życia, możemy obliczyć co do minuty. Przed chwilą Challenger uraczył nas odczytem; był przytem tak podniecony, że rzucał się i pienił, jakgdyby miał do czynienia z zastępami swych dawnych oponentów w Queen’s Hall. Trzeba przyznać, że miał przed sobą dziwne audytorium: żonę, gotową zgodzić się na wszystkie jego twierdzenia, ale niebardzo zdającą sobie sprawę o co idzie; Summerlee, nastrojonego kłótliwie i sceptycznie, ale zainteresowanego wykładem; lorda Johna, znudzonego całą sprawą, i wreszcie mnie, który przyglądałem się całej scenie z takim uczuciem, jakbym był w półśnie i rzeczywistość mało mnie obchodziła. Challenger siedział przy środkowym stole a jasne światło elektrycznej lampy padało na mikroskop, który przyniósł ze swej ubierani. Odbity w lustrze aparatu biały blask lampy oświetlał jedną połowę go twarzy, drugą pozostawiając w cieniu. Jak się okazuje profesor studjował niedawno najniższe formy życia i podniecony był właśnie niesłychanie odkryciem, że ameba, umieszczona poprzedniego dnia pod mikroskopem, była jeszcze żywą. — Możecie sami się przekonać — powtarzał zgorączkowany — Summerlee chodź tutaj i przekonaj się własnemi oczyma. Malone, może pan zechce sprawdzić moje słowa? Te drobne, postrzępione pyłki pośrodku nie mają żadnego znaczenia, są to diatomy i należą raczej do świata roślinnego niż zwierzęcego. Ale po prawej stronie widać autentyczną amebę, poruszającą się wyraźnie. Mikroskop jest dobrze naregulowany. Spójrzcie sami. Summerlee spojrzał i przyznał Challengerowi słuszność. Spojrzałem i ja i dostrzegłem malutkie żyjątko, podobne do szarego punkciku na oświetlonym krążku. Lord John postanowił wierzyć Challengerowi na słowo. — Nie chcę sobie łamać głowy, czy ameba żyje czy nie — oświadczył — ja i ona nie znamy się nawet z widzenia, więc nie mam powodu brać do serca jej losów. Już tam ona napewno nie troszczy się o nas. Roześmiałem się głośno na te słowa, a Challenger rzucił mi lodowate spojrzenie. — Gadulstwo pół-inteligentnego człowieka więcej szkodzi nauce, niż ciemnota zupełnie niewykształconych ludzi — rzekł — gdyby lord Roxton raczył łaskawie... — Ależ Jerzy nie bądź tak uszczypliwy — przerwała jego żona, kładąc mu dłoń na czarnej grzywie widniejącej z nad mikroskopu. — Co to kogo może obchodzić, czy ameba żyje czy nie? — A właśnie że obchodzi — gniewnie odparł Challenger. — No to posłuchajmy o amebie — rzekł lord John z dobrodusznym uśmiechem — możemy równie dobrze mówić o tem, jak i o czem innem. Jeśli byłem trochę niegrzeczny względem tej damy, jeśli ją uraziłem, to gotów jestem ją przeprosić. — Przyznam się — zauważył Summerlee, swym arbitralnym, skrzekliwym głosem — że nie rozumiem, dlaczego Challenger przywiązuje taką wagę do tego, że ameba żyje. Ponieważ przebywa w tej samej atmosferze, co i my, więc trucizna nie ma na nią wpływu, gdyby jednak wynieść ją z tego pokoju, zginęłaby tak, jak wszystkie inne stworzenia. — Twoja uwaga, drogi Summerlee — odparł Challenger z wyrazem nieskończonego pobłażania — twoja uwaga dowodzi, że nie znasz sytuacji. Umieściłem wczoraj tę amebę pod mikroskopem, którego szkiełka zalepiłem hermetycznie. Tlen nie mógł więc przeniknąć do środka, natomiast przeniknął tam eter, tak jak przenika wszystko we wszechświecie. Ameba więc oparła się truciźnie, możemy stąd wnioskować, że wszystkie ameby na ziemi nie zginęły, jakeś to mylnie twierdził, ale ocalały z katastrofy. — Nawet to mnie nie zachwyca — rzekł lord John — cóż z tego będzie? — A będzie to, że świat nie jest wymarły, ale jeszcze żywy. Gdybyście mieli choć trochę naukowego polotu, spojrzelibyście o parę milionów lat w przyszłość — a parę miljonów lat jest to chwila w nieskończonym korowodzie wieków — i wyobrazilibyście sobie świat pulsujący nowem życiem, życiem zwierzęcem i ludzkiem, jakie rozwinie się z tego drobnego żyjątka. Czyż nie widział pan, milordzie, preryj, zniszczonych pożarem tak że nic na nich nie pozostało, prócz poczerniałej ziemi? Zdawałoby się, że wszelkie życie zamarło na zawsze w tej pustyni, a jednak korzenie pozostały głęboko w ziemi i gdy pan po raz wtóry wracasz na to samo miejsce, już nie znać na niem śladów strasznej klęski. Otóż to drobne żyjątko kryje zarodki zwierzęcego życia, i dzięki prawu ewolucji zdoła z czasem zatrzeć wszelki ślad tej katastrofy, której teraz jesteśmy uczestnikami. — Piekielnie ciekawe — rzekł lord John, pochylając się nad mikroskopem — wartoby umieścić podobiznę tego gościa w galerii rodzinnych portretów, pod numerem pierwszym. A jaką ma wspaniałą spinkę od koszuli! — Ten ciemny punkcik to właśnie jądro — pouczył go Challenger tonem bony, pokazującej dziecku litery alfabetu. — No już teraz nie możemy się skarżyć na osamotnienie — śmiał się lord John — jest jeszcze ktoś prócz nas na świecie. — Uważasz więc za dowiedzione, Challenger — odezwał się Summerlee — że świat istnieje dlatego, aby wytwarzać i podtrzymywać życie ludzkie? — A jakiż ty widzisz cel w istnieniu świata? — zagadnął Challenger, dotknięty choćby cieniem opozycji. — Niekiedy myślę, że tylko potworne zarozumialstwo człowieka każe mu traktować świat jako scenę i dekorację swych popisów. — Trudno dowodzić czegóś w tej dziedzinie, ale nie wpadając w to, co określasz, mianem zarozumialstwa, można jednak twierdzić, że człowiek jest najdoskonalszym tworem Przyrody. — Najdoskonalszym z tych, jakie znamy. — To się samo przez się rozumie. — Więc wyobraź sobie ziemię, płynącą przez miliony, a może i miliardy lat w międzyplanetarnej przestrzeni; ziemię, jeśli nie pustą, to jednak bez śladu życia ludzkiego na niej. Wyobraź ją sobie zmywaną deszczem, paloną słońcem, smaganą wiatrem przez te długie wieki. Niedalej jak wczoraj zjawił się na niej człowiek, jeśli chodzi o geologiczne pojęcie czasu. Czemu więc mamy przypuszczać, że cała ta olbrzymia ewolucja odbyła się li tylko dla niego? — Dla kogóż więc lub dla czego? Summerlee wzruszył ramionami. — Skądżesz mogę to wiedzieć? Dla jakiejś przyczyny, której pojąć nie jesteśmy w stanie; człowiek był może w dziejach świata jedynie wypadkiem, przejściowym wytworem wielkiego procesu. Piana na falach oceanu mogłaby sobie również wyobrazić, że ocean istnieje po to, aby ją wytwarzać i utrzymywać, albo mysz mogłaby myśleć, że katedra, w której się wylęgła została wybudowaną specjalnie dla niej. Zanotowałem dosłownie ich dyskusje, która teraz poczyna przeradzać się w sprzeczkę, naładowaną naukowymi terminami. Asystowanie przy debatach takich dwu uczonych jest bezwątpienia wielkiem szczęściem, ale ponieważ nigdy nie zgadzają się w żadnej kwestji, więc lord John i ja niewiele pozytywnego możemy dowiedzieć się z ich dyskusji. Jeden zbija argumenty drugiego, a my nie wiemy, co jest prawdą. Teraz spór ucichł; Summerlee zagłębił się w fotelu, a Challenger, mrucząc coś do samego siebie, majstruje koło mikroskopu. Lord John zbliżył się do mnie i obydwaj wyglądamy przez okno. Blady księżyc już się ukazał; ostatni to raz oczy nasze spoczywają na nim. Gwiazdy błyszczą cudownie. Nawet w przeczystem powietrzu Ameryki Południowej nie błyszczały tak jasno. Może zmiany atmosferyczne tak wpłynęły na ich światło. Żałobna łuna Brighton, płonie jeszcze, a zdala migocze ognista plama, która może oznaczać pożar w Arundel, Chichester lub nawet w Portsmouth. Jakaś słodka melancholia unosi się w powietrzu; czyż młodość i piękność zginęły bezpowrotnie? Ziemia skąpana blaskiem gwiazd wygląda jak cichy kraj z bajki. Ktoby mógł odgadnąć, że w istocie jest Golgotą, usłaną trupami ludzi? Nagle wybucham śmiechem. — Hallo, przyjacielu — rzekł lord John, patrząc na mnie ze zdziwieniem, skąd ta wesołość? — Myślałem o wszystkich nierozstrzygniętych problematach — odparłem — na które poświęcono tyle czasu i uwagi. Naprzykład o współzawodnictwie Anglji i Niemiec, albo o zatoce Perskiej, która tak niepokoiła naszego redaktora. Ktoby to powiedział, że te wszystkie sprawy, budzące tyle zabiegów, tyle namiętności, zostaną rozwiązane w ten sposób? Znowuż popadliśmy w milczenie. Sądzę, że każdy z nas myśli o swoich najbliższych, którzy już nie żyją; pani Challenger płacze zcicha, a jej mąż coś jej szeptem tłomaczy. Myśl moja biegnie ku najrozmaitszym osobom i widzę je kolejno tak białe i sztywne, jak ten biedny Austin, tam na podwórzu. Oto Mc Ardle; widzę go tak wyraźnie; głowa mu opadła na biurko, a ręka ściska jeszcze słuchawkę telefonu; tak upadł, rozmawiając ze mną. Naczelny redaktor, Beaumont leży pewnie na błękitno-czerwonym tureckim dywanie, który zdobił jego sanctuarjum. A moi koledzy, reporterzy Macdonna, Murray, Bond — ci pewnie umarli przy pracy, pochyleni nad papierem, na którym notowali niezwykłe wrażenia i wypadki dnia. Wyobrażam sobie, że jeden został wysłany do Pogotowia Lekarzy, drugi do Westminsteru, trzeci do St. Paul. Wspaniałe tytuły, których nigdy nie ujrzą drukiem, majaczyły im pewnie przed oczyma w tej ostatniej chwili. Macdonna wysłany był do lekarzy, oto jak zaczął swoje sprawozdanie: „Na Hanley Street nie tracą nadziei.“ „Wywiad z p. Soley Willson“, „Słynny specjalista orzekł: „nie upadajcie nigdy duchem“, „Korespondent nasz zastał wielkiego uczonego, siedzącego na dachu swego domu, dokąd się schronił przed nawałą przerażonych pacjentów, szturmujących jego mieszkanie. Zdając sobie jasno sprawę z powagi chwili, nasz sławny lekarz twierdził jednak, że wszelka nadzieja ratunku nie jest stracona“. Bond znowuż, rozmiłowany w efektach stylowych, ujął sprawę inaczej; przyglądał się wypadkom w katedrze Św. Pawła. Co za temat dla niego! „Gdym stał na małej galeryjce pod murem i przyglądał się stamtąd tłumom, które napełniały świątynię, korząc się w tej ostatniej chwili przed Stwórcą, o którym w ciągu wszystkich lat swego życia tak uparcie pamiętać nie chcieli — dobiegło uszu moich tak rozpaczliwe błaganie o litość, taki płacz przerażenia...“ no i tak dalej. Ale co za głupstwa wypisuję! Staram się jakoś spędzić te męczące chwile. Pani Challenger poszła do ubieralni i profesor powiedział nam, że usnęła, on sam siedzi przy stole, i przeglądając swoje książki, robi notatki z takim spokojem, jakgdyby miał przed sobą długie lata pracy. Pióro mechaniczne, którem pisze, skrzypi tak przeraźliwie, że zdaje się wyrażać wzgardę wszystkim tym, którzy się z twierdzeniami profesora nie zgadzają. Summerlee usnął w fotelu i od czasu do czasu wydaje rozpaczliwe chrapanie, lord John wyciągnął się, zamknął oczy i wsunął ręce w kieszenie. Nie pojmuję, jak można spać w takich chwilach. 3.30 rano. Przed chwilą się zbudziłem. Było pięć po jedenastej gdym zapisywał ostatnie słowa, przypominam to sobie, gdyż nakręcałem zegarek i zwróciłem uwagę na godzinę. I tak więc, z tej odrobiny czasu, jaka mi pozostała do życia zmarnowałem 5 godzin. Któżby w to uwierzył? Ale też czuję się znacznie rzeźwiejszym i zrezygnowanym — lub staram się wmówić w siebie tę rezygnację. A jednak, im silniejszym człowiek się czuje, im żywiej tętni w nim życie, tem okropniejszą musi mu się śmierć wydawać. Rozluźniając powoli i stopniowo węzeł, łączący nas z życiem, Natura postępuje nietylko mądrze, ale i litościwie. Pani Challenger jest wciąż jeszcze w ubieralni, mąż jej zasnął nad stołem. Co za widok! Olbrzymie jego plecy pochylone są wtył, włochate wielkie ręce splecione na kamizelce, a głowa tak nisko opadła na piersi, że widzę ledwie zmierzwiony koniec jego gęstej brody. Trzęsie się cały od chrapania, do którego Summerlee dorzuca od czasu do czasu swój wysoki tenor. Lord John śpi również wyciągnięty na koszykowym leżaku. Pierwszy brzask poranka skrada się do pokoju, nadając wszystkiemu jakieś szare i smutne zabarwienie. Przyglądam się wschodowi słońca — temu pierwszemu wschodowi nad wyludnioną ziemią. Ludzkość zginęła, zgasła w ciągu jednego dnia, ale planety krążą dawnemi drogami, na morzach przypływ zmienia się z odpływem, wichry szumią wśród drzew, i nic nie zmieniło się w Przyrodzie, która zdaje się służyć tej drobnej amebie, jakby nie pamiętając o tym, co zwał się panem stworzenia i obecnością swoją zaszczycał lub unieszczęśliwiał ten świat. Na podwórzu leży Austin, blady i sztywny, a w ręku wciąż jeszcze ściska gumowego węża. Cała ludzkość uosabia się w tej napół śmiesznej, napół tragicznej postaci, spoczywającej bezsilnie obok maszyny, którą niegdyś zbudowała. Na tem urywają się moje notatki. Szybkość, z jaką rozwinęły się późniejsze wrażenia, uniemożliwiła mi ich zapisywanie, ale z taką wyrazistością wyryły się w mej pamięci, że nie ominę w ich opisie ani jednego szczegółu. Duszność, jaka ścisnęła mię ze gardło, kazała mi spojrzeć w stronę cylindrów. Godzina naszej śmierci była już bliską, w nocy Challenger odkręcił widocznie kran czwartego cylindra; obecnie już i ten się wypróżnił. Okropne uczucie dławienia było coraz silniejszem, podbiegłem do ostatniego cylindra i otworzyłem go. W chwili1, gdym to czynił, błysnęła mi myśl, że gdybym się wstrzymał, towarzysze moi we śnie pożegnaliby się z życiem. W tej chwili z za portjery rozległ się głos pani Challenger: — Jerzy, Jerzy, duszę się! — Już wszystko w porządku, proszę pani — odparłem, gdy inni zerwali się na nogi — już wpuściłem trochę tlenu. Ale nawet w tej chwili nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu na widok Challengera, który przecierał oczy wielkiemi owłosionemi pięściami, jak dziecko nagle zbudzone ze snu. Summerlee wstrząsał się jak człowiek, w którym zwykły ludzki lęk bierze, wobec tak okropnej sytuacji, górę nad stoicyzmem uczonego. Lord John zaś rzeźki był i spokojny, tak jakgdyby tylko co się zbudził przed rannem polowaniem. — Piąty i ostatni — rzekł, spoglądając na cylindry — ej, przyjacielu, nie spisywał pan chyba swoich wrażeń na tej ćwiartce papieru, którą trzymasz na kolanach? — Gryzmoliłem trochę, aby zabić czas. — No, jedynie Irlandczyk mógł się zdobyć na coś podobnego. Zdaje mi się, że będzie pan musiał trochę poczekać, zanim mały braciszek ameba wyrośnie, aby to odczytać. — Narazie mało go to obchodzi. No, Herr Professor, cóż tam za widoki? Challenger patrzył na gęste tumany mgły, przesłaniające widnokrąg; z białego tego morza wyglądały gdzieniegdzie szczyty gór, jak wyspy. — Zanosi się na wiatr — rzekła pani Challenger, wchodząc do pokoju w szlafroku — ale wy trzęsiecie się z zimna, moi drodzy przyjaciele. Zmarzliście w tych fotelach, podczas gdy ja otuliłam się tak ciepło kołdrą. Ale zaraz temu zaradzę. Dzielna kobietka zakrzątnęła się żwawo i wnet usłyszeliśmy szum maszynki. Niebawem profesorowa wróciła, niosąc pięć filiżanek dymiącej czekolady. Summerlee spytał czy może zapalić falkę, my zaś wszyscy zabraliśmy się do papierosów. Uspokoiło to nam nerwy, ale sądzę, że nie powinniśmy byli palić, gdyż dym zgęścił jeszcze duszną atmosferę pokoju. Challenger musiał otworzyć wentylator. — Jak długo jeszcze, Challenger? — zapytał lord John. — Około trzech godzin — odparł profesor, wzdrygając się. — Początkowo bałam się — rzekła jego żona — ale im bliżej końca, tem jestem spokojniejszą. Jak myślisz, Jerzy, czy nie powinniśmy się modlić? — Módl się, jeśli chcesz, kochanie — odpowiedział łagodnie nasz kolos — każdy z nas modli się na swój sposób; mój polega na zupełnem poddaniu się temu, co mi los przeznaczy. Jest to pogodne poddanie, które łączy w sobie wiedzę i religię. — Nie mogę nazwać mego duchowego stanu jako poddanie się, a tem mniej pogodne — zamruczał Summerlee z poza swojej fajki — ulegam, bo muszę. Ale przyznaję, że chciałbym pożyć choćby jeszcze jeden rok, aby ukończyć moją klasyfikację skamieniałości wapiennych. — Nieukończona twoja praca — rzekł pompatycznie Challenger — jest drobnostką w porównaniu do mojego „magnum opus“, mojego „Łańcucha Stworzeń“, dzieła, które dopiero zacząłem. Mój geniusz, moja wiedza, moje badania — jednym słowem wszystko, co składa się na moją wyjątkową umysłowość — miało się skoncentrować w tem wiekopomnem dziele. Ale temniemniej, jak już powiedziałem, poddaję się. — Każdy z nas pozostawia jakieś niewypełnione zamiary — zauważył lord John — jakież były pańskie, młodzieńcze? — Pracowałem nad tomem wierszy — odparłem. — No to w każdym razie ludzkość uniknęła ich czytania — rzekł lord John — okazuje się, że każdy medal ma istotnie dwie strony. — A jakie były pańskie zamiary — spytałem. — Tak się właśnie złożyło, że nie miałem żadnych. Obiecałem tylko Merivalowi, że pojadę z nim wiosną do Tybetu upolować lamparta. Dla pani jednak, Mrs. Challenger, koniec ten przychodzi bardzo nie w porę, teraz właśnie gdyście sobie państwo wybudowali tę śliczną willę. — Miejsce moje jest tam, gdzie jest Jerzy. Ale cobym dała za to, aby raz jeszcze przejść się z nim razem wśród tych gór, oddychając świeżem porannem powietrzem. Słowa jej znalazły żywy oddźwięk w naszych sercach. Słońce przedarło się właśnie poprzez mgłę i złotem światłem zalało całą dolinę; ten świat, uśmiechający się w promieniach porannego słońca wydawał się nam, uwięzionym w dusznej i zatrutej atmosferze pokoju, rajem z bajki. Powietrze było już bardzo zgęszczone, i zdawało mi się, że zimna dłoń śmierci wyciąga się już ku nam, niedobitkom ludzkiej rasy. — Jakiś nieszczególny tlen w tym ostatnim cylindrze — zauważył lord John, z trudem wciągając powietrze. — Zawartość cylindrów bywa rozmaita — rzekł Challenger — w zależności od siły ciśnienia i staranności zakorkowania. Zgadzam się z panem, Roxton, iż zawartość tego cylindra jest niezadawalająca. — Jesteśmy więc oszukani nawet w ostatniej chwili naszego życia — gorzko zauważył Summerlee — oto wyborny przykład tych smutnych czasów, w których żyliśmy. No, Challenger, jeśli chcesz studjować objawy fizycznego zaniku, to nie masz już ani chwili do stracenia. — Usiądź na tym niskim stołeczku obok mnie, kochanie, i daj mi rękę — zwrócił się Challenger do swojej żony — zdaje mi się, przyjaciele, że dłuższa zwłoka w tem okropnem powietrzu nie ma już celu. Czy może chcesz jeszcze czekać, najdroższa? Pani Challenger westchnęła z cicha i przytuliła głowę do kolan męża. — Widywałem ludzi, kąpiących się w zimie — odezwał się lord John — i gdy jedni zanurzą się już w wodzie, kilku pozostałych na brzegu, drżąc i kuląc się z zimna, spoglądają z zazdrością na tych, co mieli już odwagę wskoczyć do wody. Ci ostatni czują się najgorzej i dlatego byłbym za tem, aby już dać nura w wieczność. — Proponuje więc pan, by otworzyć okno? — Wolę się otruć, niż udusić. Summerlee skinął głową na znak zgody i wyciągnął chudą dłoń do Challengera. — Kłóciliśmy się nieraz — rzekł — ale to już minęło. W gruncie rzeczy byliśmy szczerymi przyjaciółmi i żywiliśmy dla siebie wzajem głębokie uznanie. Żegnaj, Challenger! — Żegnaj, młodzieńcze! — zwrócił się do mnie lord John — okno jest szczelnie zalepione i nie da się otworzyć. Challenger uniósł się, pociągając żonę, którą tulił do piersi, ona zaś zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. — Podaj mi tę lunetę, Malone — rzekł poważnie. Podałem mu ją. — Oddajemy się w ręce Potęgi, która nas stworzyła — krzyknął swym potężnym głosem, i jednocześnie cisnął lunetą w okno. Wraz z brzękiem tłuczonego szkła twarze nasze owionął ożywczy podmuch silnego, porannego wiatru. Nie umiem przewidzieć, jak długo siedzieliśmy w zdumionem milczeniu, wreszcie jak przez sen usłyszałem słowa Challengera. — Świat powrócił do normalnych warunków; minęliśmy kręgi zatrutego eteru, ale z całego rodzaju ludzkiego my jedni tylko pozostaliśmy przy życiu.